lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan
| image = LG15Awakening-Jordan2-cropped.jpg | age = | birthday = | dateofdeath = | lg15 = | youtube = LG15Awakening | myspace = | actor = Jordan Bush | placeoforigin = United States | first = Security Feeds Cracked! | last = Security Feeds Cracked! | series = OB | blogs = List of Jordan's blogs }} Jordan (known popularly as Eleven or 11) is a community member who began a new YouTube channel with his friend Jessica. He soon became entangled in Crystal's story, and offers her and her friends advice and guidance as they grapple with each other and SHENtek. Background In his introductory video, he labeled himself as a "big dork" for having his headphones and laptop in the car. Shortly after they began the channel, they discovered Crystal's first vlog and began following her story. Jordan found Will's facebook profile, and asked him what had happened at the apartment building, and Will explained that he still wasn't sure what was going on, but that Crystal was gone. The following week after Crystal returned, she revealed that her apartment had been ransacked and asked viewers to try and cheer her up. In response, Jordan makes a video introducing himself to her, revealing that he has become boggled down with homework. He asked Crystal how she obtained all the computer equipment that she had in her apartment, and later warns her that she shouldn't believe everything she sees and hears, questioning her seemingly naive trust of Will. Crystal later remarks that Jordan is a "Little Cutie". Despite his mistrust, he and Jessica made a coded video warning to will where they pointed out that Mason had entered the building and that Will's ID Badge was missing upon his return. After this, he expresses his concerns that Will is in danger, while simultaneously calling him a creepy stalker at the same time. After Mason shows up on Crystal's doorstep, Jordan informs Will that Mason is her brother, so turning him in to the Police may have some repercussions, and also warns him to be careful. To lighten the mood, Jordan and Jessica collaborate with Mitchell and the rest of the community to make a birthday video for Crystal. However, the event itself was a disaster, and Jordan later expresses his condolences, though he concedes that Mason's departure might be for the best. After Mason returns to vlogging - making a tutorial on how to make your videos "good" - Jordan makes a video somewhat mocking his lesson. A few days later, his attitude quickly changes as he attempts to contact Mason about Crystal's kidnapping. After Mason and Will join forces, Jordan and Jessica make a Hymn of One-style video with the hidden message "we're waiting for﻿ your sign". After Mason asks the community what course of action he should take regarding eyeseeyou, and advised them to use their own discretion when choosing the arrangement. Over a month later, Jordan and Jessica hacked the security archives of SHENtek Paris, and briefed Will and Crystal on the obstacles they would need to overcome to break in. In addition, they saw security footage of Mason being held captive after he was written off as dead. Afterwords, they contact Mitchell and Emma with details about how to disarm the building's security system.